Emotions
by leedakay
Summary: Emotions were always a problem to Raven. She kept it hidden as best she could. But what happens when a sweet night between two Titans cause her to lose control over it? Hello emotions... and meet your hell. Oneshot BBRae


**My second oneshot. Ah, the first one didn't actually receive many reviews but I was fine with it. It wasn't really a good one. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this. It's semi-AU, really. I used their names like in the cartoon, not in the novels. **

**Enjoy.**

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

* * *

Hello emotions and welcome to your hell.

He gripped her hips tightly, fisting the materials of her sweater in his hands. Both were frowning and seemed to concentrate a lot on each other.

"Think about this, fool." She whispered but slipped her hands in his green hair nonetheless. He shuddered. "Nothing's going to be the same anymore." She said.

Beastboy rolled his eyes. "Don't wanna think." He muttered, dropping his head low. "Just wanna have you." He said. Raven chuckled.

"Corny." She teased and gripped his hair in her pale fists. She demanded him look up. "You're still short." She murmured, linking her slender fingers around his nape. Beastboy chuckled.

"Funny. Considering you're the shortest one among us." He said, wrapping his lanky arms tightly around her waist and lifting her up. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Just barely. It's a good thing you've gotten that growth spurt." She said and looked deep into his viridian eyes. They glinted in the moonlight. "Pretty." She whispered subconsciously.

Beastboy chuckled. "Was that a compliment?"

"Hmm," Raven murmured, tracing patterns at the back of his neck, sending him shudders down his spine. "Quite possibly." She said and her violet orbs met his eyes. They stared, long and hard and finally Raven sighed.

Beastboy blew a breath. "Look, I don't want to push you. If you really, really need more time to decide about this, set your emotions straight-"

"I don't have emotions." She snapped softly.

"Could've fooled me." He said, squeezing her against his chest. "You're brimming with it. Just admit it."

"No. Emotions cause me trouble and you know that." Raven said and nuzzled her head on his neck. She inhaled his scent; he smelled of wood. Strong, pure wood. "I can't afford to have it."

"Even with me?"

"Yes."

"Well," Beastboy said, setting her down but never releasing his grip on her. "That kinda sucks. I grew up because of my emotions for you. I became more mature cuz of you." He said, wrinkling his nose like a cat. "But it didn't really pay off." He shrugged. "Guess it's just one-sided."

"I guess so." She whispered, closing her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"You know you can't just let your fear of emotions get the better of you. Come on, loosen up a little. Even if it's just with me."

Raven wished it could be that easy. She wished; she really did. After seven years of knowing him, she really wished she could just let go in front of him. She wished she could be with him without a care in her mind. "I hate this."

"What?" he asked; slightly surprised.

"Emotions." She mumbled.

"Huh.... well everyone hates it. But we can't live without it." He shrugged. Raven looked up.

"You've grown." She said, her eyes sparkling. Beastboy was mesmerised by her powerful eyes. The colours and contours of them. The dark irises... it was.... overwhelming.

Sure, he tried to change. He tried to act mature... all for her. It was all...

For her. Because getting to know a person and being the only one to reach out to her after four years of failing, two of seemingly making progress and a year of succeeding, you tend to develop unnecessary emotions.

So yeah, blame it on the fucking emotions.

"What's your emotion telling you?" she asked, jarring him out of his mini reverie. "Beastboy?"

"It's telling me... to kiss you." He teased. Raven rolled her eyes, attempting to conceal her obvious blush.

"Idiot." She muttered and pushed herself away.

"Hey! I was just joking." He said and rubbed her arms up and down. "Fine." He sighed and looked into her mesmerising eyes. "It's telling me to take it slow. I... I really want to make this work. Come on, Rae," Beastboy could see Raven wince upon the name. "Make this work with me."

"My emotions are confused." She _sounded _confused. "I'm confused. But..." she looked up and stared into his emerald eyes. "I know I want this." She whispered and wrapped her arms securely around his nape.

Slightly shocked, Beastboy placed his arms around her waist. "Yeah?" he asked. Raven nodded.

"But just make sure that I don't regret this." She whispered before her mouth sought his under the moonlight.

His teeth scraped her lips and she parted them in welcome. After that, everything was blank.

Everything was sinking and she felt her emotions being drowned into oblivion. Nothing mattered right now.

He could feel his emotions rising up to his throat. He could feel the heat, the intensity bubbling up inside him. Emotions? Well screw them. They mattered none to him anymore.

Because she was enough to keep it away from him... and he was enough to give it to her.

Well, hello emotions..... and welcome to your hell.

* * *

**How was it? Too much fluff? Angst maybe? Be the judge of that, will you?**

**Anyways, I got this from listening to Big Bang's 'Emotions' and Shell's guitar version. :D awesome songs and go check 'em out if you're either a Japanese fan or a Korean fan.**

**Anywhoo, review and don't forget to smile for me. :D**

**-Leedakay-**


End file.
